I'll Be There~
by Jimba
Summary: WhenSyaoran gets hit by the blind card, Sakrua is devestated. Don't know what else to say. R


****

Disclaimer- I do not own CCs so you can¡¯t sue me. ^_^

Dedication- To Aiteru for admiring my work, which is a huge compliment to me.

Sakura~*~Sakura

It really gets boring now, being 7 months and no sign of any clow cards. I lay back on my bed and think of all those times in the past, where Syaoran and I fought side by side. I sometimes wish Syaoran knew how I felt. I turn off the light and began to dose when I felt it. A Clow Card!

~I¡¯ll Be There~

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I practically flew out of bed. I sensed the presence of a clow card. I flung on my jacket and ran out the door. I didn¡¯t know where to run, but the more I did, the stronger the feeling was.

I turned a corner and ran right into it. It was already in its true form. It was a ghostly figure with wraps around where its eyes were supposed to be. 

¡°The Blind Card!¡± I muttered.

I knew this card was dangerous. One hit from it and you¡¯d be blind for good. I summond my sword and attacked it with lighting. Its entire body went rigid for a moment but recovered immediately.

It shot a flash of light towards me with its hand but I dogded. Actually, that¡¯s what I did for the next 10 minutes. It kept firing mercilessly and I began to weaken. ¡°Syaoran!¡± I looked up and saw Sakura flying up above. 

Fortunetly, so did the Blind Card. I seized the chance and fired lighting again. I held onto it until Sakura landed safely next to me. 

¡°What took you so long?¡± I asked. ¡°Gomen. Touya caught me trying to go so¡¦¡±

The Blind Card was attacking again and I pushed Sakura out of the way. ¡°Sakura! I¡¯ll distract it. You attack from the back.¡± Sakura nodded and I began to shout at the card. ¡°Hey you! Over here!¡± 

The Blind card looked or turned to me, since he had no eyes, and that was all the time Sakura needed. She activated windy and a ghostly white figure came out and wrapped itself around the Blind Card. It began to glow and a shriek from Windy was heard. 

¡°Oh shit! It can blind cards! Sakura you have to use a attack card!¡± 

Sakura nodded once more and activated the sword and power card. I tried to get the Blind Card¡¯s attention again. For a second it seemed to evert its face on me but at the last minute it face Sakura. It let a flash of light towards her. If it wasn¡¯t for her speed she would have been blind now. She ran around trying to dodge its attacks.

When Sakura was was about 10 feet away from me she tripped. The Blind Card towered on top of her and raised its hand for its attack. I didn¡¯t know I could run so fast until now. I was by her side before it brought it¡¯s hands down.

I pushed Sakura out of the way and at the same time the Blind attacked. My body was englufed with light and all I could see was bright light. I collapsed on the floor and did not move.

Sakura~*~Sakura

I looked up just in time to see Syaoran fall. ¡°No!¡± I half gasped, half muttered. My natural instincts as a card captor kicked in and I seal the Blind Card. I ran over and knelt by Syaoran.

¡°Syaoran. Ar-are you ok?¡± 

Syaoran began to get up. I heard a moan escape his mouth. ¡°Sy-Syaoran?¡± ¡°Sakura. Did you seal the card?¡± he talked to me but didn¡¯t look up. ¡°H-hai. Syaoran? What¡¯s wrong?¡±

He faced up and I fell back in horror. Hi-his eyes were not the wonderful brown I always loved to gaze into. No¡¦it was as white as milk. ¡°Syaoran. No!¡± ¡°Sakura¡¦help me up.¡± I put my arm around my shoulder but I was shaking.

¡°Don¡¯t worry Syaoran. We¡¯ll get help.¡± 

Syaoran walked by me with me supporting him. After a while, he spoke. ¡°Sakura¡¦don¡¯t you blame yourself. Ever. Ths is what is ment to be a card captor. Just get me too my house and I¡¯ll call home.¡±

We made it to Syaoran¡¯s house in twice the time. ¡°We¡¯re here Syaoran. Come on. I¡¯ll walk you up the stairs.¡± 

When they got to his door he reached into his pocket and gave me the key. I opened his door and led him to his room.I was still shaking. It took everything in me to keep back the tears. How could this happen! It-its all my fault! I just stared into his lifeless eys and made up my mind.

¡°I¡¯m staying here tonight Syaoran. I¡¯ll call home.¡± He began to protest but I stopped him. ¡°You¡¯re in no condition to stay by yourself.¡± It took awhile but I convinced him. I called home.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I always wondered what being blind was like. I sat on my bed as I heard Sakura explain why she was here. She seemed to have a hard time trying to convince her brother.

¡°¡¦no Touya. No I¡¯m not. Don¡¯t call him that! He got hurt and¡¦ NO! I not that kind of person. Ok. Bye.¡±

I heard her foot rustle and come towards me. ¡°I¡¯m staying. Sit back, I¡¯ll make something to drink.¡± When she was gone, I tried to get out of the room. The next thing I knew, I hit my head on the wall.

¡°Oww.¡± I led my hand by the wall and finally got out. I walked across what I think is the living room and grope for the phone. I trip over a wire and fall. ¡°Oww.¡± I reach up and fell the phone in my hand.

I try my best to punch in the number to my house in Hong Kong. I must of pressed the wrong buttons because the next thing I knew I was talking with a pizza store. ¡°Oh, sorry. Wrong number.¡± 

I hung up and began to get up. ¡°Syaoran! What are you doing out here?!¡± I felt a sence of guilt as I heard a cup crash to the floor and a hurry of feet. ¡°I-I was just trying to call home.¡± 

Suddenly I heard sobs. ¡°Sa-Sakura. Please don¡¯t cry.¡± This only made Sakura cry even harder. ¡°Oh Syaoran!¡± I felt arms wrap around me. I put my arms around the shaking body of Sakura. I rubbed her back and softly comforted her.

¡°Sakura please. This was ment to be. It¡¯s not your fault. It¡¯s no ones fault.¡±

After a while she seemed to settle down. We sat on the couch, dosing. Sakura was cuddled next to me, breathing lightly. I thought of how my life would be like. What made me sick the most was not being able to see Sakura's face ever again.

¡°Sakura Ai-aieshitaru.¡±

Sakura sturred under my arms. ¡°Wh-what did you say Syaoran?¡± 

¡°No-nothing. Go back to sleep.¡± I pointed my head towards where her head would be and a silent sob escaped my heart.

Sakura~*~Sakura

Wow. It¡¯s been a year now, since _it _happened. Syaoran was adjusting to life as a blind man, but I still couldn¡¯t quite accept it in my heart. I walked into the mall with Syaoran¡¯s arm linked to mine.

¡°Syaoran. Watch you¡¯re foot. No the other foot.¡±

I decided to be Syaoran¡¯s ¡°eyes¡±. Everyday since _it_ happened, I couldn¡¯t forgive myself and felt a sense of duty towards Syaoran or maybe it was something else. Something like lo¡¦ Anyway we were supposed to meet up with Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran, of course, didn¡¯t want to come but I insisted. We were on the escalator, going up to the second level, where all the food stands were.

¡°Sakura! Over here!¡±

I looked to my left and saw Tomoyo standing next to Eriol, waving her hand. I led Syaoran towards there. I helped him sit down and smiled at Tomoyo. ¡°He didn¡¯t want to come, but I made him.¡±

Eriol seized Syaoran¡¯s hand and shook it. ¡°It¡¯s nice to see you again Syaoran.¡±(Syaoran pretty much stayed home because there was always a risk if he went out in his condition)

Syaoran nodded towards Eriol¡¯s voice. ¡°I would say the same thing, but I can¡¯t see can I?¡±

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at this remark, but I had to force mine. I felt to terrible about what happened to joke about it. The waiter came over and took our orders. We talked, or Tomoyo and I did, about school. We went to separate high schools because of over population or something. Fortunetly, Syaoran and I were sent to the same school (luckly they had a blind program).

Syaoran was having a conversation with Eriol. ¡°So whats it like being blind, eh Syaoran?¡± Syaoran tilted his head as if to ponder the question. ¡°One word¡¦dark.¡± Syaoran and Eriol chuckled. It seemed as if Syaoran being blind made him even close to Eriol than before.

30 minutes later, Eriol got up. ¡°Gomen but I must make my departure now.¡± Tomoyo got up with him. ¡°I guess I have to go to. Bye Sakura.¡± They held hands and made their way out the mall.

¡°I guess we better get going to Sakura.¡± I got up and helped Syaoran do the same. **We made our way down the escalator and went out the door.**

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

When I felt us go throught the door, I instintly heard the screech of tires. I heard a scream, actually multiple screams. ¡°Sakura! What¡¯s happening?¡± Sakura let go of Syaoran¡¯s hand.

¡°I-I don¡¯t know. Sounds like a car I think.

Suddenly I heard a engine of a car close by, too close. Sakura screamed. Oh shit! It was a drunk guy or something. Without thinking, I pushed Sakura away. The next thing that happened was very painful.

I felt metal hitting me HARD in the stomach. I felt myself fly away from where I was just standing. I was slammed into a wall, head first and heard a bones crack. ¡°SYAORAN!¡± The last thing before I passed out was Sakura¡¯s scream.

Sakura~*~Sakura

I was in an ambulance and a siren was going nuts but I did hear it. The peramedics were shouting yet they seemed so far away. The only thing in my head was the repeating image of Syaoran.

I saw the car coming and paniced. I screamed, which must of warned Syaoran. I could still feel his fingers when they pushed me. I saw it all. I saw him getting hit by that car and I saw him go flying.

I was too much in shock to cry. My body was numb and I couldn¡¯t feel a thing. I stared at the crumpled body in the strecher in front of me. This is a dream, I thought. Yeah. Just a bad dream and I¡¯ll probably wake up any minute now. Come on Sakura. Wake up! But of course I didn¡¯t wake up.

¡°Syaoran!¡± Only that single word escaped my throught as I ran next to the strecher.

I was in front of the O.R. but the nurses wouldn¡¯t let me in. I cursed at them. ¡°Let me in you bitch!¡± I couldn¡¯t believe what I was saying but I wanted to, no, had to be with Syaoran. 

Two strong, built orderlies came and took me away. I twisted and tried to get out of their grip. When they got me into the waiting room I went limp. Tears poured out of my eyes and I found it hard to breath. I grabbed my chest and leaned on the wall for support. The room spun and I fell onto the floor.

¡°Uh, miss. Are you okay?¡± I kindly looking man put a hand forward. I reached out and he pulled me up. ¡°Do-domo arigato.¡± The room was still spinning but it calmed a little. 

I waited an hour when Tomoyo bustled in with Eriol. ¡°Sakura! Oh Sakura¡¦¡± She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and stroked my hair. Eriol stood in front of me and bowed. ¡°Gomen Sakura. We should have never left without you.¡± The image of Syaoran came back to me and I cried harder.

¡°Sakura, it¡¯ll be okay. Go to sleep now.¡±

Tomoyo¡¯s words seemed to bring comfort. My eyes began to close and I realized how tired I was. I dried my tears and fell alseep.

Eriol~*~Eriol

I looked down at the sleeping Sakura. My heart saddened to see such a beauty so sad. Tomoyo had her arms around her, rocking her to sleep. I walked out of the waiting room and looked for a nurse. I saw a nurse walk by with a clipboard at hand.

¡°Excuse me. Do you know where I could find Li Syaoran?¡± 

The nurse looked down on her clipboard. ¡°Oh you mean that boy who was hit by a car?¡± I nodded. ¡°He just got out of the O.R. He lives but I don¡¯t know his current condition. He¡¯s in room 143 S.¡± I thanked her and looked for the room. When I came to it I knocked and walked inside.

A doctor was standing in front of a bed. I could barely make out Syaoran from all the tudes and wires. ¡°Doctor?¡± The doctor turned and looked at me. I looked in his late 30¡¯s. ¡°Who are you?¡± I took a step forward. ¡°I¡¯m Li Syaoran¡¯s friend.¡± I looked down at him. ¡°What happened to him?¡±

The doctor looked down at the Syaoran and sadly nodded his head. ¡° Right now he¡¯s in a coma. He has a fractured skull and suffers brain damage. Parts of it was hit hard. If he does survive, he will never be able to walk, talk, or do anything. He¡¯ll be a vegatable. He could also suffer from amnesia. His legs were crippled so even if his brain wasnt hit, he¡¯d never walk again.¡±

I stood there with my mouth in a perfect O. I could not belive it. The once so energetic Syaoran, a vegatable?! The doctor put a hand on my shoulder. ¡°We tried everything son. It¡¯s a miracle that he¡¯s alive.¡± I thanked him and he walked out. I sat next to next to Syaoran. 

I looked at him. The moniter next to him beeped quietly. A resperator went up and down, up and down. We were never close but seeing him like this brought me close to tears. 

]

¡°Syaoran. Wow. Could this really happen? We¡¯ve never been real good friends but seeing you like this¡¦man. You get a bag of bad luck don¡¯t you? I know you can¡¯t hear me but please, don¡¯t die. If not for yourself, then for Sakura.¡± 

The minute her name escaped my mouth she bursted in. I got out of the way for and Sakura ran and kneeled next to Syaoran. She seemed to be transfixed by what she saw. After a good 5 minutes she looked up at me.

¡°Eriol. Please tell me what the docotr said.¡±

I took a deep breath and told her. When I was down she looked as if she was going to have a break down. She reached out a put her finger on his cheek. Her whole body was trembling and tears weld up on her eyes.

¡°You know. He saved me twice. Twice! And I couldn¡¯t do a thing.¡±

I put a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. ¡°Please. Please leave me. I want to be alone.¡± Her voice was hollow and emotionless. The same feeling of saddness shook in my heart. I nodded and walked out the door.

Sakura~*~Sakura

How long has it been. Two, no three days? Why wouldn¡¯t he wake up?! I never left him. I just sat here for three days. I¡¯ll never leave you Syaoran. I¡¯l always be here. I reached out and carassed his cheek. ¡°Gomen Syaoran. Gomen Syaoran.¡±

A voice in my head lit up. _It¡¯s not your fault Sakrua. He did what he had to do. You can¡¯t balme yourself forever. What would he think if he knew you were here moping when he sacrifised himself for you._ The voice made sense. ¡°But why did he do this for me?¡±_ Maybe because he cares for you. You care for him don¡¯t you?_ ¡°Do I?¡± _I cannot answer this for you Sakura. The answer only lies in your heart._ ¡°My heart¡¦ How can I look when it hurts so much?¡± This time there was no answer. I pondered this for a minute and fell asleep.

I was awaken by voices.¡±She¡¯s been like that for 3 days now. Doctor what do we do?¡± ¡°I don¡¯t know. She didn¡¯t eat or move at all?¡± ¡°No doctor. She just sat there, somethimes talking to herself.¡± ¡°I think we have to remove her before she goes into shock.¡± ¡°Yes doctor.¡±

I felt feet on the ground and two strong arms wrap around mine. A flash of panic arose in my head. ¡°NO! Don¡¯t take me! Syaoran need s me!¡± I kicked and screamed all the way to the front door. Before I was dragged out I screamed. ¡°SYAORAN!¡±

I never knew that at the same time a certain someone in room 143 S jumped up and shouted, ¡°SAKURA!¡±

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finished. What a ya think. If its good and enough people say it is I¡¯ll rite a sequal


End file.
